


Stargirl's Shortcut

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Stargirl began to smile the minute a villain crossed her path in one alley.





	Stargirl's Shortcut

I never created DC AU characters.

Stargirl began to smile the minute a villain crossed her path in one alley. ''You're going to wish you thought of a shortcut while you're in a cell,'' she said to her.

THE END


End file.
